yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Treaty of Sèvres
France Armenia | | Czechoslovakia | | | Poland | | Romania | }} |parties = |depositor = French Government |languages = French (primary), English, Italian |website = |wikisource = }} ; Grand vizier Damat Ferid Pasha; ambassador Hadi Pasha; and the Ottoman Minister of Education Reşid Halis.]] The Treaty of Sèvres (10 August 1920) was the peace treaty between the Ottoman Empire and Allies at the end of World War I. The Treaty of Versailles was signed with Germany before this treaty to annul the German concessions including the economic rights and enterprises. Also, France, Great Britain and Italy signed a secret "Tripartite Agreement" at the same date.The Times (London), 27. Idem., Jan. 30, 1928, Editorial. The Tripartite Agreement confirmed Britain's oil and commercial concessions and turned the former German enterprises in the Ottoman Empire over to a Tripartite corporation. The open negotiations covered a period of more than fifteen months, beginning at the Paris Peace Conference. The negotiations continued at the Conference of London, and took definite shape only after the premiers' meeting at the San Remo conference in April 1920. France, Italy, and Great Britain, however, had secretly begun the partitioning of the Ottoman Empire as early as 1915. The delay occurred because the powers could not come to an agreement which, in turn, hinged on the outcome of the Turkish national movement. The Treaty of Sèvres was annulled in the course of the Turkish War of Independence and the parties signed and ratified the superseding Treaty of Lausanne in 1923. The representatives signed the treaty in an exhibition room at the famous porcelain factory in Sèvres, France. The treaty had four signatories for the Ottoman Empire: Rıza Tevfik, the grand vizier Damat Ferid Pasha, ambassador Hadi Pasha and the minister of education Reşid Halis who were endorsed by Sultan Mehmed VI. The treaty was never ratified by the Ottoman Empire. Of the Principal Allied powers it excluded the United States. Russia was also excluded because it had negotiated the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk with the Ottoman Empire in 1918. In that treaty, at the insistence of the Grand Vizier Talat Pasha, the Ottoman Empire regained the lands Russia had captured in the Russo-Turkish War (1877–1878), specifically Ardahan, Kars, and Batumi. Sir George Dixon Grahame signed for Great Britain, Alexandre Millerand for France and Count Lelio Bonin Longare for Italy. Among the other Allied powers, Greece did not accept the borders as drawn and never ratified it.http://www2.mfa.gr/NR/rdonlyres/3E053BC1-EB11-404A-BA3E-A4B861C647EC/0/1923_lausanne_treaty.doc Avetis Aharonian, the President of the Delegation of the Democratic Republic of Armenia, which also signed the Treaty of Batum on 4 June 1918, was a signatory of this treaty. Aims of the victors The leaders of France, Britain, and the United States had stated their differing objectives with respect to the Ottoman Empire during the Paris Peace Conference, 1919. The common theme was the sick man of Europe had come to his own end. However, it was a shock to the world when the treaty said the Allies were in agreement keeping the Ottoman Government of Constantinople, which remained the capital of the Ottoman Empire, though with the reservations of the conditions of the treaty. The treaty called for the expulsion of the Ottoman Empire from Europe. The treaty imposed terms so severe that British policy seemed to have succeeded in strangling the sick man of Europe in his sick-bed in Asia Minor. The United States, having refused the Armenian mandate in the Senate, decided to have nothing to do with partition of the Ottoman Empire. The United States wanted a permanent peace as quickly as possible, with financial compensation for its military expenditures. However, after the American Senate rejected Wilson's Armenian mandate, its only hope was its inclusion in the Treaty by the influential Greek prime minister, Eleftherios Venizelos. Treaty terms The treaty solidified the partitioning of the Ottoman Empire, in accord with secret agreements among the Allied Powers. Kingdom of Hejaz The Kingdom of Hejaz was granted international recognition. Estimated area of , and population of about 750,000. The biggest cities were Holy Places, namely, Mecca, with a population of 80,000, and Medina, with a population of 40,000. It formerly constituted the vilayet of Hejaz, but during the war became an independent kingdom under British influence. Armenia Armenia was recognized as an established state by the signed parties. (Section VI "Armenia", articles 88-93). :See also: Treaty of Alexandropol Ottoman Empire The Allies were to control the Empire's finances. The financial control extended to the approval or supervision of the national budget, financial laws and regulations, and the total control on the Ottoman Bank control through central bank of empire. The Ottoman Public Debt Administration of the Ottoman Public Debt (instituted in 1881) was redesigned by including only British, French and Italian bond holders. The Ottoman debt problem dated back to the time of the Crimean War (1854-56), during which the Ottoman Empire had borrowed money from abroad, mainly from France. During the Conference of Lausanne, the council decided that the Republic of Turkey was responsible for 67 percent of the annuity of the pre-war debt, the question of how payment was to be made, however, was not resolved until 1928. Also the capitulations of the Ottoman Empire being restored to prior to 1914. Capitulations were abolished in the first year of the war by Talaat Pasha. The control also extended to import and export duties, to the reorganization of the electoral system, and to the proportional representation of the "races" within the Empire. Empire was required to grant freedom of transit to persons, goods, vessels, etc., passing through her territory, and such goods transit in transit are to be free of all customs duties. Future developments of the tax system, the customs system, internal or external loans, or on concessions could not be arranged without the consent of the financial commission of the Allied powers. To forestall the economic repenetration of Germany, Austria, Hungary, or Bulgaria the treaty demanded that the Empire liquidate the property of citizens of those countries in its territories. This public liquidation will be turned over to the Reparations Commission. Property rights in Baghdad Railway passed out of German control. Military restrictions The Ottoman Army was to be restricted to 50,000 men; the Ottoman navy could only preserve seven sloops and six torpedo boats; and the Ottoman state was prohibited from obtaining an air force. The treaty included an Inter-allied commission of control and organization to supervise the execution of the military clauses. International trials The treaty required determination of those responsible for the "barbarous and illegitimate methods of warfare… including offenses against the laws and customs of war and the principles of humanity". Article 230 of the Treaty of Sèvres required that the Ottoman Empire "hand over to the Allied Powers the persons whose surrender may be required by the latter as being responsible for the massacres committed during the continuance of the state of war on territory which formed part of the Ottoman Empire on August 1, 1914." However, the Inter-allied tribunal attempt demanded by the Treaty of Sèvres were eventually suspended. France (Zone of influence) France received Syria and neighbouring parts of Southeastern Anatolia, including Antep, Urfa and Mardin. Cilicia including Adana, Diyarbakır and large portions of East-Central Anatolia all the way up north to Sivas and Tokat were declared a zone of French influence. Greece (Zone of Smyrna) The occupation of Izmir established Greek administration on May 21, 1919. This was followed by the declaration of a protectorate on July 30, 1922. The Treaty transferred "the exercise of her rights of sovereignty to a local parliament" but leaving the region under Ottoman Empire. According to the provisions of the Treaty, Smyrna was to be administered by a local parliament and, if within five years time she asked to be incorporated to the Kingdom of Greece, the provision was made that the League of Nations would hold a plebiscite to decide on such matters. The treaty accepted the Greek administration of the Smyrna enclave, however its sovereignty remained, nominally, with the Sultan. Italy (Zone of influence) Italy was confirmed in the possession of the Dodecanese Islands (already under Italian occupation since the Italo-Turkish War of 1911–1912, despite the Treaty of Ouchy according to which Italy was obliged to return the islands back to the Ottoman Empire). Large portions of Southern and West-Central Anatolia (the Mediterranean coast of Turkey and the inlands) including the port city of Antalya and the historic Seljuk capital of Konya were declared an Italian zone of influence. Kurdistan A Kurdistan region was scheduled to have a referendum to decide its fate, which, according to Section III Articles 62–64, was to include the Mosul Province. There was no general agreement among Kurds on what its borders should be because of the disparity between the areas of Kurdish settlement and the political and administrative boundaries of the region.Hakan Özoğlu, Kurdish Notables and the Ottoman State: Evolving Identities, Competing Loyalties, and Shifting Boundaries p. 38. SUNY Press, 2004 The outlines of a "Kurdistan" as an entity were proposed in 1919 by Şerif Pasha, who represented the Society for the Ascension of Kurdistan (Kürdistan Teali Cemiyeti) at the Paris Peace Conference. He defined the region's boundaries as follows: :"The frontiers of Turkish Kurdistan, from an ethnographical point of view, begin in the north at Ziven, on the Caucasian frontier, and continue westwards to Erzurum, Erzincan, Kemah, Arapgir, Besni and Divick (Divrik?); in the south they follow the line from Harran, the Sinjihar Hills, Tel Asfar, Erbil, Süleymaniye, Akk-el-man, Sinne; in the east, Ravandiz, Başkale, Vezirkale, that is to say the frontier of Persia as far as Mount Ararat."Şerif Pasha, Memorandum on the Claims of the Kurd People, 1919 This caused controversy among other Kurdish nationalists, as it excluded the Van region (possibly as a sop to Armenian claims to that region). Emin Ali Bedirhan proposed an alternative map which included Van and an outlet to the sea via Turkey's present Hatay Province.Hakan Özoğlu,ibid p. 40 Amid a joint declaration by Kurdish and Armenian delegations, Kurdish claims on Erzurum vilayet and Sassoun (Sason) were dropped but arguments for sovereignty over Ağrı and Muş remained.M. Kalman, Batı Ermenistan ve Jenosid p. 185, Istanbul, 1994. Neither of these proposals was endorsed by the treaty of Sèvres, which outlined a truncated Kurdistan located on what is now Turkish territory (leaving out the Kurds of Iran, British-controlled Iraq and French-controlled Syria). However, even that plan was never implemented as the Treaty of Sèvres was replaced by the Treaty of Lausanne. The current Iraq-Turkey border was agreed in July 1926. Also article 63 grants explicitly full safeguard and protection to the Assyro-Chaldean minority. This reference was later dropped in the treaty of Lausanne. Territorial losses (Cede) Zone of Straits The Zone of Straits was planned to be established covering both the Bosphorus and the Dardanelles. One of the most important points of treaty was the provision that the navigation was to be open in the Dardanelles in times of peace and war alike to all vessels of commerce and war, no matter under what flag, thus in effect leading to internationalization of the waters. The waters were not to be subject to blockade, nor could any act of war be committed there, except in enforcing the decisions of the League of Nations. It included not only the Straits proper but also the Bosporus and the Sea of Marmara. Free zones Certain ports were to be declared to be of international interest. The League of Nations were completely free and absolute equality in treatment, particularly in the matter of charges and facilities insuring the carrying out of the economic provisions in commercially strategic places. These regions will be named as the "free zones." The ports were: Constantinople from St. Stefano to DolmaBahce, Haidar-Pasha, Smyrna, Alexandretta, Haifa, Basra, Trabzon, and Batum. Thrace Thrace, up to the Chatalja line, islands of Imbros and Tenedos, and the islands of Marmara ceded to Greece. The sea line of these islands declared international and left to administration of "Zone of Straits." Armenia " ceded to the Democratic Republic of Armenia.]] Armenia was given a large part of the region according to the border fixed by President of the United States of America which was referred as "Wilsonian Armenia";ARTICLE 89 including provinces which did not have significant Armenian populations remaining after the war, such as the Black Sea port city of Trabzon. British Mandate of Iraq The details as reflected to the treaty regarding the British Mandate of Iraq was completed on April 25, 1920, at the San Remo conference. Oil concession in this region was given to the British-controlled Turkish Petroleum Company (TPC) which had held concessionary rights to the Mosul wilaya (province). With elimination of the Ottoman Empire with this treaty, British and Iraqi negotiators held acrimonious discussions over the new oil concession. The League of Nations vote on the disposition of Mosul, and the Iraqis feared that, without British support, Iraq would lose the area. In March 1925, the TPC renamed to the Iraq Petroleum Company (IPC), was granted a full and complete concession for a period of seventy-five years. British Mandate for Palestine The three principles of the British Balfour Declaration regarding Palestine were adopted in the Treaty of Sèvres: ARTICLE 95. The High Contracting Parties agree to entrust, by application of the provisions of Article 22, the administration of Palestine, within such boundaries as may be determined by the Principal Allied Powers, to a Mandatory to be selected by the said Powers. The Mandatory will be responsible for putting into effect the declaration originally made on November 2, 1917, by the British Government, and adopted by the other Allied Powers, in favour of the establishment in Palestine of a national home for the Jewish people, it being clearly understood that nothing shall be done which may prejudice the civil and religious rights of existing non-Jewish communities in Palestine, or the rights and political status enjoyed by Jews in any other country. Palestine officially fell under the British Mandate. French Mandate of Lebanon The mandate settled to France at the San Remo Conference. Comprising the region between the Euphrates river and the Syrian desert on the east, and the Mediterranean sea on the west, and extending from the Alma Dagh Mountains on the south to Egypt on the south; Area of territory about with a population of about 3,000,000. Lebanon and an enlarged Syria, which were later assigned again under League of Nations Mandate. The region was divided under the French into four governments as follows: Government of Aleppo from the Euphrates region to the Mediterranean; Great Lebanon extending from Tripoli to Palestine; Damascus, including Damascus, Hama, Hems, and the Hauran; and the country of Mount Arisarieh. French Mandate of Syria Faisal ibn Husayn, who had been proclaimed king of Syria by a Syrian national congress in Damascus in March 1920, was ejected by the French in July of the same year. Fate of the treaty While the treaty was under discussion, the Turkish national movement under Mustafa Kemal Pasha split with the monarchy based in Istanbul,Finkel, Caroline, Osman's Dream, (Basic Books, 2005), 57;"Istanbul was only adopted as the city's official name in 1930.". and set up a Turkish Grand National Assembly in Ankara in April 1920. On October 18, the government of Damat Ferid Pasha was replaced by a provisional ministry under Ahmed Tevfik Pasha as Grand Vizier, who announced an intention to convoke the Senate with the purpose of ratification of the Treaty, provided that national unity were achieved. This required seeking for cooperation with Mustafa Kemal. The latter expressed disdain to the Treaty and started a military assault. As a result, the Turkiah Government issued a note to the Entente that the ratification of the Treaty was impossible at that time.Current History, Volume 13, New York Times Co., 1921, "Dividing the Former Turkish Empire" pp. 441-444 (retrieved October 26, 2010) Eventually Mustafa Kemal succeeded in his fight for Turkish indepencence and forced the former wartime Allies to return to the negotiating table. Arabs were unwilling to accept the French rule in Syria, the Turks around Mosul were attacking the British, the Arabs were in arms against the British rule in Baghdad. There was also disorder in Egypt. Subsequent treaties In course of the Turkish War of Independence, they successfully resisted Greek, Armenian and French forces and secured a territory similar to that of present-day Turkey (Misak-ı Milli). The Turkish national movement developed its own international relations by the Treaty of Moscow with the Soviet Union on 16 March 1921, the Accord of Ankara with France putting an end to the Franco-Turkish War, and the Treaty of Alexandropol and the Treaty of Kars fixing the eastern borders. These events forced the former Allies of World War I to return to the negotiating table with the Turks and in 1923 negotiate the Treaty of Lausanne, which replaced the Treaty of Sèvres and recovered large territory in Anatolia and Thrace for the Turks. See also *First Republic of Armenia *Turkish-Armenian War *Minority Treaties *Republic of Turkey References Further reading * External links *Text of the Treaty of Sèvres *Armenia and Turkey in Context of the Treaty of Sevres: Aug - Dec 1920, on "Atlas of Conflicts" by Andrew Andersen. }} ar:معاهدة سيفر az:Sevr müqaviləsi (1920) bg:Севърски договор ca:Tractat de Sèvres cs:Sèvreská smlouva da:Sèvres-traktaten de:Vertrag von Sèvres (Osmanisches Reich) el:Συνθήκη των Σεβρών es:Tratado de Sèvres eo:Traktato de Sèvres fr:Traité de Sèvres gl:Tratado de Sèvres ko:세브르 조약 hy:Սևրի պայմանագիր hr:Mirovni ugovor u Sèvresu id:Persetujuan Sèvres os:Севры фидыд it:Trattato di Sèvres he:הסכם סוור ka:სევრის ხელშეკრულება ku:Peymana Sevr'ê lv:Sevras līgums hu:Sèvres-i békeszerződés ms:Perjanjian Sèvres nl:Vrede van Sèvres ja:セーヴル条約 no:Freden i Sèvres pnb:معاہدہ سیورے pl:Traktat pokojowy w Sèvres 1920 pt:Tratado de Sèvres ro:Tratatul de la Sèvres ru:Севрский мирный договор sl:Sevreska mirovna pogodba ckb:پەیمانی سێڤر fi:Sèvresin rauhansopimus sv:Freden i Sèvres tr:Sevr Antlaşması uk:Севрський мирний договір ur:معاہدہ سیورے vi:Hòa ước Sèvres zh:色佛尔条约 Antlaşma metni Signed at Sèvres (France) on 10 August 1920. The treaty was never ratified by Turkey, and so never came into force: see the Treaty of Lausanne. This version compiled from the version published by the Brigham Young University Library. }} *Preamble *Part I. The Covenant of the League of Nations (Arts. 1–26) *Part II. Frontiers of Turkey (Arts. 27–35) *Part III. Political Clauses (Arts. 36–139) *Part IV. Protection of Minorities (Arts. 140–151) *Part V. Military, Naval and Air Clauses (Arts. 152–207) *Part VI. Prisoners of War and Graves (Arts. 208–225) *Part VII. Penalties (Arts. 226–230) *Part VIII. Financial Clauses (Arts. 231–260) *Part IX. Economic Clauses (Arts. 261–317) *Part X. Aerial Navigation (Arts. 318–327) *Part XI. Ports, Waterways and Railways (Arts. 328–373) *Part XII. Labour (Arts. 374–414) *Part XIII. Miscellaneous Provisions (Arts. 415–433) *Signatures Sevres, Treaty of Category:World War I treaties This version compiled from the version published by the Brigham Young University Library. }} Treaty of Peace between the Allied Powers and Turkey THE BRITISH EMPIRE, FRANCE, ITALY AND JAPAN, these Powers being described in the present Treaty as the Principal Allied Powers, ARMENIA, BELGIUM, GREECE, THE HEDJAZ, POLAND, PORTUGAL, ROUMANIA, THE SERB-CROAT-SLOVENE STATE, and CZECHOSLOVAKIA, these Powers constituting with the Principal Powers mentioned above the Allied Powers, of the one part; And TURKEY of the other part; WHEREAS on the request of the Imperial Ottoman Government an Armistice was granted to Turkey on 30 October 1918, by the Principal Allied Powers in order that a Treaty of Peace might be concluded, and Whereas the Allied Powers are equally desirous that the war in which certain among them were successively involved, directly or indirectly, against Turkey, and which originated in the declaration of war against Serbia on 28 July 1914, by the former Imperial and Royal Austro-Hungarian Government, and in the hostilities opened by Turkey against the Allied Powers on 29 October 1914, and conducted by Germany in alliance with Turkey, should be replaced by a firm, just and durable Peace, FOR THIS PURPOSE the High Contracting Parties have appointed as their Plenipotentiaries: :His Majesty the King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas, Emperor of India, by: ::Sir George Dixon Grahame KCVO, CB, Minister Plenipotentiary of His Britannic Majesty at Paris; :And for the Dominion of Canada, by: ::The Honourable Sir George Halsey Perley KCMG, High Commissioner for Canada in the United Kingdom; :for the Commonwealth of Australia, by: ::The Right Honourable Andrew Fisher, High Commissioner for Australia in the United Kingdom; :for the Dominion of New Zealand, by: ::Sir George Dixon Grahame KCVO, CB, Minister Plenipotentiary of His Britannic Majesty at Paris; :for the Union of South Africa, by: ::Mr Reginald Andrew Blankenberg OBE, Acting High Commissioner for the Union of South Africa in the United Kingdom; :for India, by: ::Sir Artur Hirtzel KCB, Assistant Under Secretary of State for India; :The President of the French Republic, by: ::Mr Alexandre Millerand, President of the Council, Minister for Foreign Affairs; ::Mr Frédéric François-Marsal, Minister of Finance; ::Mr Auguste Paul-Louis Isaac, Minister of Commerce and Industry; ::Mr Jules Cambon, Ambassador of France; ::Mr George Maurice Paléologue, Ambassador of France, Secretary-General of the Minister for Foreign Affairs; :His Majesty the King of Italy, by: ::Count Lelio Bonin Longare, Senator of the Kingdom, Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary of HM the King of Italy at Paris; ::General Giovanni Marietti, Italian Military Representative on the Supreme War Council; :His Majesty the Emperor of Japan, by: ::Viscount Chinda, Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary of HM the Emperor of Japan at London; ::Mr K. Matsui, Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary of HM the Emperor of Japan at Paris; :Armenia: ::Mr Avetis Aharonian, President of the Delegation of the Armenian Republic; :His Majesty the King of the Belgians, by: ::Mr Jules van den Heuvel, Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary, Minister of State; ::Mr Rolin Jaequemyns, Member of the Institute of Private International Law, Secretary-General of the Belgian Delegation; :His Majesty the King of the Hellenes, by: ::Mr Eleftherios K. Venizelos, President of the Council of Ministers; ::Mr Athos Romanos, Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary of HM the King of the Hellenes at Paris; :His Majesty the King of the Hedjaz: :The President of the Polish Republic, by: ::Count Maurice Zamoyski, Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary of the Polish Republic at Paris; ::Mr Erasme Piltz; :The President of the Portuguese Republic, by: ::Dr Affonso da Costa, formerly President of the Council of Ministers; :His Majesty the King of Roumania, by: ::Mr Nicolae Titulescu, Minister of Finance; ::Prince Dimitrie Ghika, Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary of HM the King of Roumania at Paris; :His Majesty the King of the Serbs, the Croats, and the Slovenes, by: ::Mr Nicholas P. Pachitch, formerly President of the Council of Ministers; ::Mr Ante Trumbic, Minister for Foreign Affairs; :The President of the Czeco-Slovak Republic, by: ::Mr Eduard Beneš, Minister for Foreign Affairs; ::Mr Stephen Osusky, Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary of the Czecho-Slovak Republic at London; :Turkey: ::General Haadi Pasha, Senator; ::Riza Tevfik Bey, Senator; ::Rechas Haliss Bey, Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary of Turkey at Berne; Who having communicated their full powers found in good and due form have agreed as follows: From the coming into force of the present Treaty the state of war will terminate. From that moment and subject to the provisions of this Treaty, official relations will exist between the Allied and Associated Powers and Turkey. Category:Aftermath of World War I Category:History of Armenia Category:History of Palestine Category:Turkish War of Independence Category:Treaties concluded in 1920 Category:Treaties entered into force in 1920 Category:World War I treaties Category:Paris Peace Conference, 1919 Category:History of modern Turkey Category:1920 in Armenia Category:1920 in France Category:1920 in Turkey Category:Eleftherios Venizelos Sevres Sevres Category:Peace treaties of France Category:Peace treaties of Italy Category:Peace treaties of Japan Category:Peace treaties of the United Kingdom Category:Treaties of the French Third Republic Category:Treaties of the Kingdom of Italy (1861–1946) Category:Treaties of the Empire of Japan Category:Turkey – United Kingdom relations